In the marketing of beverages, such as wine, wine is placed into bottles that have a reduced diameter neck portion. These bottles of wine are usually sold one at a time or by the case. The provision for carrying at least two wine bottles would enable a different marketing strategy for wine and would make it more convenient to the customer to carry at least two bottles of wine with a single carrier device.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a one-piece container carrier adapted for use in carrying at least a pair of containers having a reduced diameter neck portion thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a one-piece container carrier, as aforesaid, which is specifically adapted for use in carrying at least a pair of wine bottles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a one-piece container carrier, as aforesaid, which is economically made from a flat, generally rectangular, sheet of resilient material with little or no waste being generated by the formation of the container carrier.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a one-piece container carrier, as aforesaid, wherein the carrier is adapted to be fitted over the reduced diameter neck portion of each container and oriented beneath an enlarged rim on the neck so as to be securely held in association with the container.